


[Podfic] All Shook Up

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Date, Groping, M/M, Making Out, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Inspired by the 1950s styling in those photos of JGL in Flaunt magazine #123, and that one photo of Tom sipping on a Coke. Arthur's the mysterious boy in the leather jacket who smokes, and Eames can't stop thinking about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Shook Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/516000) by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps). 



> Recorded for #ITPE2016 for Anatsuno! 
> 
> Thanks to annejumps for having blanket permission! :D

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.

| 

## All Shook Up 

  


**Author:** AnneJumps  
  
**Series:** Part One of the All Shook Up Series  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Inception  
  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Eames  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Arthur's the mysterious boy in the leather jacket who smokes, and Eames can't stop thinking about him.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bInception%5d%201%20All%20Shook%20Up.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/516000) | **Wordcount:** 2598  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bInception%5d%201%20All%20Shook%20Up.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 16:54  
[M4B (COMPLETE SERIES)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bInception%5d%20All%20Shook%20Up%20Series.m4b) | **Size:** 51 MB | **Duration:** 1:47:15  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
